


【海城abo】誘捕獵物（上）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: ※社長生賀※犯人社長x軍人城之內，瑟特x裘諾系列※許多abo私設，不專業軍事文
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【海城abo】誘捕獵物（上）

──誘捕獵物（上）──

身形矮小但肩掛三星的黑髮上將一走進會議室，原分散成數個小圈圈討論戰事的軍官迅速魚貫回座，除了右排最後一位位置仍空著以外，其餘各級軍隊長均排排立正在長桌旁，他們動作劃一地朝上將敬禮後，又整齊地入座。

名為格菲的黑髮上將瞥了一眼放置「裘諾少尉」名牌的空位，不甚在意地從身旁士兵手中接過一張軍情彙整，也不等人員到齊就開始了例行的軍事會議。

格菲掃看了一眼手上的紙，除了例行性的紀律報告外，還有一條突兀的調兵建請：

「請求調派帝國第一軍隊入駐並提供足夠軍備以協助加強北界邊境防衛？」格菲複誦一次後立刻破口大罵：「這哪個混帳寫的！？」

現場一片沉默，眾人也面面相覷，等到格菲再次氣急敗壞地質問時，才終於有人出聲承認：

「報告上將，是我。」

左後排名叫希洛奇的年輕少校舉起手，在格菲還沒出聲開罵不知好歹前就先表明原因：「為了防止第一聯盟隨時攻過來，先做好加強防線戰力的準備是絕對必要的。」

「第一聯盟？你是指那個剛動亂完的那個小國家？」格菲不屑地輕笑一聲：

「哼，他們不是才剛打完仗嗎？造反的軍頭連領導的位置都還沒坐熱呢，哪可能現在出兵？況且就算他們真攻過來也不足為懼，堂堂帝國軍還怕一個小聯盟國的反叛軍不成？」

希洛奇面色凝重地解釋：「不是的，我曾觀察過第一聯盟的狀況，我發現自從反叛軍推翻主政者後，他們一直以創立新帝國的名義積極尋求與其他邦聯合作，我聽說，東邊的三個小國都已經與其締結軍事上的同盟，若是其他國家也被第一聯盟拉攏，加上反叛軍剛打完勝仗想乘勝追擊的氣勢，發動突襲的話恐怕會......」

「恐怕什麼？難不成你要我剛接任北界上將就跟上面請求調派帝國第一軍隊下來支援？要是他們沒打過來呢？你叫我怎麼跟大將解釋？別淨做一些會扯我後腿的事！」

格菲說完就直接把筆往希洛奇的臉上丟，見少校一副敢怒不敢言的憤懣表情，他隨即點名右前排另一個年紀較大的上校：「來，上校你說說，我剛講的是不是有道理？」

「是、是，上將說的有道理，但希洛奇少校未雨綢繆的想法也沒錯，畢竟......」上校一邊觀察格菲的表情，一邊唯諾道：

「畢竟北界與第一聯盟地近毗鄰......雖然邊境離軍營所在的山區仍有段距離，但如果反叛軍真想攻下帝國，邊境絕對是他們第一個佔領的駐紮點，一旦先讓敵軍有了境內據地，突襲軍營所在的山區也是早晚的事，所以......」

「所以什麼？你的意思是我們北界軍會被對手當進攻的破口？別忘了他們的兵都厭戰到逃到我們這兒來了呢！」格菲打斷上校，他站起身，矮短的兩條腿踩著黑亮的軍靴在桌前訓誡似地來回走動：

「況且上校，我問問你，如果你是個剛經歷過內戰、兵力耗損到需要與別國結盟的帶隊將軍，你為了在國內混亂期間鞏固領導的正當性而想再打場勝仗，你下一個目標會選擇像東界那般無險可守的平原地、還是像北界這種地形封閉、崇山峻嶺環繞又地勢險要的崎嶇山區？」

「呃、以進攻的簡易程度來看，東界的確易攻難守，但東界位處偏遠又地瘠人稀，本來就不具任何戰略價值，相比之下，北界後端緊連帝國都心，是帝國唯一但也最堅固的防線，與其耗費兵力攻下東界，不如將仍激昂的戰力凝聚一役，一鼓作氣攻上山頂直接......」

老上校才侃侃而談到一半，後方同袍立刻提醒似地拉扯他的衣角，上校機警地看向格菲上將，見對方一臉陰沉的表情時連忙改口：

「當、當然，地勢高難仰攻，我想敵軍也知道北界具地形優勢，若沒有徹底掌握北界境內地勢走向就貿然出兵絕對會鎩羽而歸......其實上將跟希洛奇少校的說法都各有道理，我建議可以中和作法，先調派一師的軍力加強北界邊境防禦，等到第一聯盟真的有動靜時，再跟帝國請求後援也不遲......」

人人都知道格菲這個新上將是出了名的小心眼又一肚子拐，自從靠關係升了將官後就老愛藉著地位來打壓整治不順他意的人，老上校試圖緩解格菲的不悅，但後者沒有理會老上校，反而瞪了一眼希洛奇後，莞爾道：

「少校真是優秀，僅是觀察第一聯盟的動靜就懂得防微杜漸，要加強邊境防禦嗎？也行，就照少校的意思辦，不過一師的人太多，少校你就帶你們那一連的人去邊境駐守吧，歸期再議。」

「一連？但一連的人數只有......」老上校才剛開口，格菲立刻掃來一記眼刀：「怎麼？上校想去陪他嗎？」

「不、不是，我......什麼都沒說......」

老上校聲音漸小，他低下頭，偷偷瞥向後方的希洛奇少校，雖然有些同情這位年紀輕輕就被發派邊疆的小夥子，但他都這把年紀了，只想安然地等退休，可沒打算拖著這副老骨頭到戍邊固守邊境。

況且，這小子也實在不長眼，都這麼久了還摸不清格菲這傢伙的個性嗎？明明就已經有一個裘諾少尉當前車之鑑了還故意跟格菲作對，這不是自討苦吃是什麼？

在會議結束後，老上校看著希洛奇離去時仍挺立的堅毅背影，在暗嘆年輕人衝動之餘，也忍不住搖頭為這些充滿才幹但永遠被壓著無法出頭的優秀軍人感到惋惜。

────

──

「你說什麼？格菲派你去邊境！？」

本來在喝水的裘諾聽了早上會議的來龍去脈後，氣得將手上的水瓶往地上丟，他倏地站起身，一副兇狠又挽起袖子作勢要去找格菲算帳的模樣，看得希洛奇連忙抓住他肩膀：

「喂！你不是想去找那矮子吧？別鬧了，你還嫌自己在他心中不夠黑嗎？」

「黑又如何！難道要我白白看你帶那一小搓人去第一線戍守！？你放開我！」裘諾使力想甩開希洛奇的手，但因天生力量的差異，自知無法掙脫友人的他眼神忽地黯下，他咬牙憤道。

「你這個笨蛋......那個明明是我寫的，你為什麼要替我......」

裘諾緊握雙拳，恨不得將此時內心暴漲的怒氣化為最實際的拳頭往格菲臉上狠狠揮去，平常不把自己當一回事也就算了，這次居然連開會都沒通知他。

要不是他今天缺席會議，希洛奇也不會......

裘諾越想越自責，一旁的希洛奇見友人那副內疚到幾乎快哭出來的難看表情，他伸手稍微使力將裘諾壓坐在地，接著坐在一旁拍了拍裘諾的背：

「你這什麼表情啊？就算你沒寫，我也打算提臨時動議好嗎？第一聯盟最近這麼大動作，北界軍方不但不回報帝國，還個個裝聾作啞企圖粉飾太平，我早就看不過去了。」

希洛奇順勢將手搭上裘諾的肩：「其實說起來，我這樣算是搶了你的功勞，如果第一聯盟真的打過來了，有先見之明去邊境防禦的我回來後肯定能連晉好幾級，到時候我就向帝國舉薦你，順便狠狠參格菲那矮子一筆，看他還能不能繼續囂張！」

「舉薦我？你傻了？我是個Beta，能當到尉官已經是破天荒的提拔了，還想舉薦到哪？」

裘諾自嘲地搖了搖頭，早在18歲看到分化結果的那一刻起他就明白，即使內心再不甘願，他也不得不接受自己即將面對一個充滿侷限的未來。

畢竟在帝國，決定一個軍人所能達到的高度往往不是能力高低或學識多寡，而是性別。

傳統的帝國軍事體系一直有個不成文的規定，軍官只能由Alpha擔任，Beta能晉級到的最高職位僅到士官長，軍中雖然沒有Omega，但軍部仍會用獎金的方式徵召有意願的Omega短期入伍，發情期時配給地位較高的Alpha軍官互相解決生理需求，其餘時間就讓他們從事一些不帶軍銜如炊事掃除之類的內務。

裘諾跟格菲還有希洛奇是軍事學院的同期生，身為同被師長看好的新生，三人其實都暗藏些許較勁的心態，只是裘諾跟希洛奇在結為好友後，彼此遂轉為朋友間的良性競爭關係，格菲的程度在三人中一直處於墊底，在嫉妒心使然之下，他對互相砥礪並不斷成長的裘諾及希洛奇均抱持著明顯眼紅的仇視態度。

在學期間，裘諾不管在體格、反應、力量或是戰略判斷上都有數一數二的亮眼成績，突出的表現、優秀的能力、敏捷的體能，即使裘諾的性別遲遲沒分化，但與生俱來的各項優異特質讓每個師生都直覺裘諾的性別絕對是屬於頂端層的Alpha，就連裘諾自己也理所當然地如此認為著。

於是他默默地將＂成為大將＂訂為未來的夢想，正式入伍前的那個夏天甚至還每天到健身室鍛鍊體魄，只為了用最好的狀態迎接軍中訓練，然而，還沒來得及大展長才，以將官為目標的他就先因為分化前的一場低燒入院，還收到了一份來自軍醫院的性別鑑定報告。

裘諾永遠忘不了接過報告時那彷彿被宣判死刑的絕望感。

男性Beta，紙上這四個字母就像一記強烈的當頭棒喝，腦中那道玻璃被大力摔在地上的聲響震耳欲聾，那是他夢想破碎的聲音。

裘諾完全無法接受這荒謬的檢驗結果，但即使重新向軍醫院申驗三次、甚至自費找民間機構做性別鑑定，仍改變不了他是個貨真價實的Beta的事實。

希洛奇是Alpha、格菲也是Alpha，明明是三人裡面表現最好、甚至以優秀軍院生身份畢業的他卻是個平庸的Beta，他不要！這太不公平了！他不要當Beta！誰可以來告訴他這一切都是假的？

未來才剛起步就先被現實絆了個跤，夢想也因此夭折，就算是生性開朗的裘諾也不免陷入一段低潮，本身已經極度不甘心，再加上師長們惋惜的安慰、同袍間充滿同情的眼神、以及被Alpha階層用高人一等姿態看待的目光，周圍驟變的一切都加深了裘諾對自我性別的認同掙扎。

他不想放棄夢想，也不甘屈服於命運，為了讓大家見識自己的能力跟Alpha並無二致，裘諾花更多時間在鍛鍊上，不管是日常出操、障礙滲透、水下訓練，或是各項體術技巧上都下足功夫，不但拼命地表現出成績，更企圖讓自己在一群Alpha中脫穎而出。

然而，或許是Beta體質的限制、也或許是分化過後的Alpha潛力覺醒，即使裘諾前兩年的表現依舊出色，但在軍中的第三年，他泳技輸給格菲、狙擊敗給希洛奇，其餘項目也一一被同梯的Alpha追過，裘諾未曾在訓練上鬆懈，但卻越來越跟不上Alpha突飛猛進的體能成長。

有時Alpha輕鬆就能過的訓練門檻，可能就是Beta的體能極限，即使裘諾願意人一己百，但仍無法翻轉天生的力量差異，光看體型就知道，Alpha軍人個個身材精壯魁梧，但裘諾再怎麼練也練不出Alpha那樣的大塊肌肉，身型永遠偏纖細修長。

同樣的Beta限制也出現在晉級上，在裘諾仍卡在士官長之際，希洛奇跟格菲已經從大尉升上少校，只是希洛奇個性過於耿直，不懂得討好長官，私底下又被格菲到處搬弄是非，雖然能力頂尖，軍等卻止步在少校。

善於巴大腿的格菲則是因為跟對人，官運不但一路扶搖直上，在前大將退休前甚至還被拔擢為上將，意氣風發至今。

雖然前大將也因為惜才而向帝國大力舉薦裘諾，讓身為Beta的他也能破格升上尉官，但在格菲的特意針對下，平常難有表現機會也算了，現在連力氣都開始跟真正的Alpha出現差距，想起方才連友人的制伏都掙脫不了的自己，裘諾忍不住深深嘆氣。

「我也好想當Alpha......」

裘諾低下頭，性別帶來的不得志以及生理上差異讓他憤恨地咬牙：「如果我是Alpha的話，至少可以帶兵跟你一起去邊境，對不起......」

知道友人在暗指身為Beta的他空有少尉階級但沒有實際帶兵權力的處境，希洛奇抓亂裘諾頭頂的金髮，語帶感慨地安慰道：「道什麼歉？你這種人才沒被重用是帝國的損失，不關你事。」

沒有一個Alpha軍人會想服從Beta的指揮，這也是為什麼裘諾做了這麼久的少尉仍無兵可帶的原因，軍中畸形的性別岐視風氣讓裘諾這個尉官做得有名無實，甚至還被格菲利用這點分配到監獄負責看守犯人。

雖然是刻板印象，但會犯下重刑並被關在監獄裡的犯人的確大多數都是Alpha，被囚禁的犯人因情緒浮躁、性情兇狠，身上散發出的信息素不但濃烈難聞，而且極具攻擊性，腺體發達的Alpha跟Omega不適合這種環境，使得監獄相關的工作自然而然落到Beta身上。

格菲故意讓一個剛畢業的Beta菜鳥擔任看守員，並以指導新兵的名義派裘諾一同負責看守監獄犯人，讓一個少尉從事獄卒的工作，這明顯是對裘諾的羞辱，但除了希洛奇，幾乎沒人敢為裘諾吭聲，在格菲的刻意打壓下，毫無勢力的裘諾也只能乖乖順從命令。

一提到監獄，裘諾的腦中突然閃過一個高大的身影，在雙頰一陣微熱過後，他試探似地將臉湊近希洛奇，接著動了動鼻子開始聞友人身上的味道：

「借我聞聞看。」

裘諾從鎖骨一路聞到希洛奇胸膛，在一無所獲後，他又聞向腺體所在的後頸：「你的信息素怎麼跟衣物柔軟精的味道一樣？」

「操，你才衣物柔軟精！」希洛奇一把推開在自己身上亂聞一通的裘諾：「我的信息素可是清新療癒的森林柏樹味，聞過的人人都說安神寧心治失眠！」

「是嗎......我沒聞到。」

「廢話，Beta本來就聞不到Alpha或Omega腺體散發的信息素，你就算嗅到流鼻血也只能聞到我衣服上的化學洗劑味好嗎？你第一天當Beta？」

希洛奇說完後，見裘諾神情複雜地低下頭，以為自己方才說得太直白傷了友人的心，於是又連忙補充一句：

「嘛嘛，能聞到信息素也不是件好事，你可能不知道，信息素對Alpha軍來說其實是個挺麻煩的東西，對內為了避免同袍的信息素互相衝突所以要懂得控制或隱藏氣味，對外又要防止被敵人利用信息素擾亂心智，相比之下Beta就好多了，因為......」

希洛奇知道裘諾對Alpha的一切有著嚮往，為了不讓他繼續為自己的性別自卑，希洛奇在抱怨腺體過於發達的缺點之餘也試著稱讚Beta聞不到信息素的體質，但裘諾只是邊聽邊偶爾點頭幾下，絲毫沒有被羨慕的欣喜，希洛奇見裘諾聽得意興闌珊，索性草草結束話題回營收拾行李。

Beta真的聞不到信息素嗎？但為什麼......他聞得到那個Alpha的氣味？

裘諾離開希洛奇後，一個人若有所思地來到不遠處的北界軍事監獄。

這裡是他工作的地點，也是軍區內唯一一處他具有管轄權力的地方，北監本來囚禁了許多軍事犯及政治犯，但在帝國建立監獄分級制後，裡面的重刑犯大多移監至中央監獄統一管理，只剩零星幾位刑期不到五年的囚犯仍留在北監。

犯人驟少，北界監獄的看守士兵數量自然也跟著大減，在全年關不到20個犯人的情況下，北監的人力縮編到僅剩3人，除了一位缺額長期未補以外，整棟建築物目前就由少尉裘諾以及剛畢業的軍院生那姆兩人輪班看守。

裘諾躊躇了一會後才進入監獄，一踏進大門，他敲了敲桌子叫醒趴睡在看守室的那姆：「巡邏了嗎？有沒有什麼狀況？」

「巡邏......有有有。」

皮膚黝黑的那姆揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼：「狀況的話？沒吧......哦，那個第一聯盟的逃兵反映監獄太無聊，所以我拿了幾本書給他打發時間......這算狀況嗎？」

「誰問你這種狀況......算了。」裘諾無奈地扶額，那姆是他唯一的下屬，雖然是個沒什麼心眼的菜鳥Beta，但有時候裘諾仍受不了他過於漫不經心的天兵個性。

輪值時都在打瞌睡就算了，下班後或假日也不做訓練，總是在軍營各處閒晃串門子不說、晚上還慣性熬夜，問了為什麼晚睡也只用睡不著、失眠來含糊帶過，每天都精神不濟地掛著黑眼圈輪值，生活狀態散漫得完全不像一個軍人。

那姆是運氣好才被分配到北監這涼缺，若是在正規部隊裡，這種懶散的德性絕對會被盯慘吧，裘諾在心中暗付那姆因禍得福，口頭命令道：

「你先回宿舍用餐休息，晚上再過來跟我換班。」

一聽到長官首肯放風，那姆頭也不回地邊打哈欠邊離開了，裘諾搖搖頭，將地下室的監視器連線關閉後，往內部的牢房走去。

北監共有三層樓以及一層地下室，為了管理方便，二樓以上的犯人已經全部移至同一層樓統一看管，所謂的巡邏也只是定時在一樓來回走動而已。

硬底軍靴在走動時發出的清脆叩喀聲在一路上引來許多不善的凶狠目光，犯人手腳都上了重銬，行動受限制，所以裘諾絲毫不擔心囚犯會突然跑過來衝撞欄杆攻擊他，再加上這棟建築物的出入口都需感應指紋，這些完全沒有越獄機會的囚犯自然不可能再做多餘的事來增加刑期。

裘諾巡完一樓的牢房後，沿著熟悉的路線來到通往地下室的樓梯間。

走下梯階，才剛拐過彎，裘諾隨即嗅到瀰漫在空氣中的異香，感受到心臟劇跳的同時，瞬間被挑起的深層慾念也開始蠢蠢欲動，他咬著唇，忍著逐漸發熱的身體，故作鎮定地來到監獄最底層巡視地下室唯一一位囚犯，也就是從第一聯盟叛逃過來尋求軍事庇護的可疑降兵－瑟特。

「少尉？今天來得可真早。」

囚房內的褐髮男人用雙腳疊翹的優雅姿勢坐在床沿，一見到裘諾前來，立刻抬起臉朝少尉點頭，打完招呼後又低下頭繼續看書，若不是身上仍穿著黑白線條的囚服以及四肢被手銬腳鐐圈箍住，男人看起來就像午後坐在花園裡享受悠閒下午茶時光的俊美貴族。

跟氣定神閒的囚犯瑟特相比，少尉裘諾顯得格外焦躁：「我......我不是警告過你、不准再發出那種邪門的氣味了嗎！？」

「沒辦法啊，抑制劑用完了。」瑟特將矮桌上的空瓶丟向鐵欄外的裘諾：「不如少尉再去幫我多拿幾瓶？」

空瓶不偏不倚地穿過鐵欄砸到裘諾身上，冒犯的舉動讓裘諾微慍道：「你好歹之前也是個軍人，難道連隱藏自己信息素的能力都沒有？」

「易感期期間，變得紊亂的信息素本來就比較難控制。」瑟特聳聳肩回：「況且都已經被關在牢裡了，何必特意去控制那種東西？」

面對瑟特不以為意的回嘴，裘諾只是挑了下眉，接著從兜裡掏出一個搖控器，按住開關的姆指直接推到中間，瑟特隨即被手銬腳鐐傳出的中度電流給電得揪起五官，連手上的書都被突然猛顫的手掀翻在地。

裘諾將電流關掉：「......誰准你這樣跟我說話的？別忘了你現在的身分。」

即使想擺出更有威嚴的氣勢，但方才電擊時，男人身上猛地釋放的強烈費洛蒙也同樣帶給裘諾內心一陣不亞於電流的刺激，充滿挑逗性質的濃郁氣味不但直沖腦門，還強行翻騰起他體內的情潮，像是瞬間溺斃在Alpha信息素裡一樣，裘諾連大聲斥責都虛得毫無震懾感。

「哼......不是說『若非必要，不會以不人道的方式對受刑人用刑』嗎？」

瑟特握著手腕，即使已經痛到額冒冷汗，男人仍維持皮笑肉不笑的表情咬牙反問：「少尉，不用抑制劑就是你所說的必要？」

「這間監獄還有其他Alpha囚犯存在，像你這樣放縱信息素亂竄只會造成別人的困擾......」

「是造成你的困擾吧，少尉？」

瑟特打斷裘諾的話，他緩抬起眼，用一雙彷彿看透一切的銳利藍眸望向裘諾，目光從對方暈紅的臉頰及喘吁起伏的胸膛一路往下，最後視線停在裘諾微突的褲間，哼笑道：

「有反應了？看來我的信息素讓少尉很焦躁啊。」

瑟特才一說完，裘諾果不其然又電了瑟特一次，放電的同時還不忘嚴厲警告他嘴巴放乾淨點，那副又是喝斥又是威脅的凜然模樣讓瑟特看得忍不住發笑，他吃力地撐起身，露出一彎白齒笑道：

「別裝了，親愛的少尉，想做就過來吧。」

────

──

裘諾當初是在北界的邊境撿回瑟特的。

即使無法帶兵也沒有話語權，裘諾仍因為憂心第一聯盟會隨時入侵而自發性地到邊境勘察。

他先是花了一個禮拜觀察敵軍動靜，接著畫出邊境至山區軍營間的每條路線，打算把一些看似荒僻安全、實則容易突破的區域一一記錄，以便在軍事會議上提出增加軍力的建議。

不過，在他完成路線繪製、返回軍區途中，意外發現瑟特昏倒在軍方禁區外，由於瑟特身穿軍服、出現的地方也過於敏感，裘諾在救他前還特地先確認對方身上沒配戴任何槍械、並將人五花大綁後才撿回軍營。

家有稚弟，不想因為打仗浪費生命，所以自降。

瑟特雲淡風清地解釋自己逃兵的理由，語氣理所當然到令人咋舌，就連格菲都藉此調侃第一聯盟絕對是強徵平民入伍打仗、才會訓練出這種毫無軍人榮辱感的民兵。

由於瑟特身上穿的是臂章都沒有的二等兵軍服，軍方上層只簡單下個「關起來再觀察」的指示後就沒再過問。 

裘諾不苟同軍方對敵軍降兵的輕輕發落，於是在監獄內做足了提防的準備，不只用電擊式手銬銬住瑟特的四肢，還特地把他單獨關在地下室的牢房，避免他跟其他受刑人接觸並私下進行煽動。

將瑟特關進獨立牢房的用意只是想隔離這個可疑份子，不料瑟特卻總是趁裘諾輪班巡邏時用各種藉口將他留在地下室，有時示好、有時攀談，有時又裝病讓提倡人道管理的裘諾走不開，盡可能增加兩人獨處機會。

儘管裘諾已經對瑟特試圖引起他注意的詭異舉動提起十足的警戒，但仍沒料到對方會使用看不見的武器頻頻對他展開攻擊。

「Beta不會發出氣味、也聞不到信息素」是個連小學生都知道的性別常識。

但在遇到瑟特後，裘諾變成了這個常識的例外，因為他聞得到瑟特這個Alpha的氣味，而且僅此一人，其他的Alpha信息素他依舊感應不到。

裘諾也不曉得為什麼自己的身體會有這樣的變化，等到事後他才發現，這一切都是瑟特的詭計。

同種性別也有分等級，雖然瑟特的軍等只是最菜的二等兵，但生理上卻是數量稀少的頂級Alpha。

長期以來，瑟特都趁著裘諾身處地下室時釋放大量信息素，頂級Alpha的信息素既強列又侵略性十足，僅需一小撮氣味就足以讓Omega瞬間進入發情期、或讓普通Alpha感受到巨大壓迫，即便是腺體不發達的Beta，在被如此強勁又濃郁的信息素的持續刺激下也逐漸開始對氣味有所感應。

等到裘諾發現自己居然聞得到瑟特這個Alpha的信息素時已經太遲了，無孔不入的費洛蒙早已在不知不覺中浸染他全身每一處血液，再加上瑟特的信息素本質跟會上癮的媚藥無二致，導致裘諾才吸嗅過一次就深陷在那股詭異的魅惑香氣中，完全無法自拔。

.......  
......

「......嗯、啊哈......」

空曠的地下室裡，一聲聲壓抑的男性低喘正隱約迴盪其中，只見牢房裡的裘諾單腳立在床邊，右腳踩在床上，雙頰緋紅地仰頭瞇眼，一直一屈的雙腿間可見一顆褐色腦袋正不安份地梭動著。

那是瑟特，坐在床沿的他雙手被綁縛在後，雙腳腳板被腳鐐固定在地，唯一能活動的嘴此時正細心服侍裘諾胯間的男根。

他擺著靈敏的唇舌在莖柱上來回舔弄，一下用舌尖輕劃肉頭下緣的溝壑、一下又整根納入嘴中前後吞吐，還時不時用口腔的吸力製造收緊的包覆感，將裘諾那根勃翹的Beta男器伺候得妙不可言。

「唔，快、快射了，前......前面、多舔......哈嗯！」

裘諾才一命令完，瑟特隨即聽話地朝冒出腺液的小縫用力一吮，下身傳來的強烈快感讓裘諾身子頓時激顫，在發出一聲舒服尖喘的同時，馬眼也跟著抖射出一道白濁。

「這種事做越多次，耐受力不是應該越高嗎？」

瑟特舔掉不小心濺在嘴角的精液，哼笑道：「怎麼少尉一天比一天還快射？早洩也是Beta的特徵嗎？」

「......少囉嗦。」裘諾微彎下腰，腿軟地抱住瑟特的頭直喘氣，被含到射精的暢快感讓他腦袋一片空白，根本沒閒情跟本來就在性事上佔優勢的Alpha男爭論持久性。

只是欲望才剛消停，離男人後頸腺體太近的趴肩姿勢讓聞到氣味的裘諾再次情動，縈繞在鼻尖的催情香氣迅速點燃體內每一處慾火，異熱隨著血液漫延全身，裘諾感覺身後那處未被滿足的部位也開始犯饞流涎，連腰都色情地扭了起來。

裘諾急躁地一邊拉下褲頭、一邊用最快的速度踢開軍靴，將下半身的衣著全副卸下後，光著屁股的他又迫不及待地脫瑟特的褲子，怎知囚褲才一扒下，他期待已久的那根大東西居然完全不見有任何興奮的跡象。

「你、你怎麼......」裘諾本來想問瑟特那話兒怎麼如此平靜無波，但話說到一半自己覺得羞恥，於是紅著臉氣惱命令道：「你這個陽痿！還不快硬起來！」

「我陽痿？哼，雖然我正值易感期，但剛才我可是一點性刺激都沒感受到，你身上也沒有能使Alpha發情的Omega信息素，要我有反應也太強人所難了吧？」

瑟特哼聲解釋完後又譏笑道：「是個沒氣味的平庸Beta也就算了，還早洩，從開始到現在才過了十分鐘不是？這時間連暖身都不夠。」

「你......！」

裘諾本想再電一次瑟特，但手往口袋處摸才發現褲子早已被他仍到一旁，此時的他除了腳上的白襪子外，基本上是屬於完全下空的姿態。

沒有填滿他的男根、也沒有能教訓瑟特的搖控器，被Alpha信息素弄得慾火焚身的裘諾顯得有些焦躁，憋得渾身難受不說，就連吐息都帶著熱氣，拉滿弓的欲望早已無法再等，於是他想也沒想直接蹲在瑟特腿間，雙手一握住眼前尚在蟄伏狀態的陰莖後開始上下撸動。

套弄、撫按、搓揉，裘諾賣力地對著手裡的男莖又搓又磨，試圖用手部磨擦刺激男人的慾望根源，在裘諾認真的手活下，瑟特那處漸漸硬了起來，尺寸也比方才明顯大了許多。

雖有抬頭的變化，但陰莖仍未達到完全勃起狀態，瑟特見裘諾咬著唇、一副天人交戰的模樣，他了然於心地嗤笑道：

「想爽就拋開你那無謂的身分，反正少尉你也不是第一次跪在地上舔犯人的性器了，每次做都在那兒裝矜持，不膩嗎？」瑟特說完又好心給了個建議：

「或者少尉你也可以將我鬆綁，讓我壓著你的頭幫我吹硬，被人強制口交的話，你這個心靈處男應該就不用再費心替自己舔男人一事找理由說服自己了吧？」

「憑你這個階下囚也想指使我？別以為我看不出你的陰謀，要我解開你的手銬？你想得美！」

裘諾不甘示弱地伸出舌頭舔上男人的分身，不算柔荑的右手上下套弄莖柱、柔軟的小舌則是在越漸硬挺的肉棒上來回舔吻，底下兩顆飽滿的囊袋也被指腹畫圓按摩，輕重不一的刺激很快地就讓男莖整根勃起，連前端都汨出透明液體。

裘諾朝細縫舔了一口，順利聽到上方傳來一聲沉重的悶哼，他試探地含住前端、眼神往上瞄想偷看瑟特的表情，皺眉瞇眼，果然沒了平常那副游刃有餘的臭架勢！就連空氣中亂竄的Alpha信息素都明顯濃郁了一個檔次。

成功掌控Alpha欲望的成就感讓裘諾莫名得意，他低下頭，將瑟特的性器納入口中後就開始擺頭吞吐，途中瑟特的性器曾因突然漲大一圈而被滑出裘諾嘴中，但仍被裘諾雙手捧住固定，用懲罰的心態繼續鍥而不捨地給予瑟特刺激。

正當裘諾在內心自豪臨亂時仍堅守綱紀、沒被敵人煽動而糊塗做出鬆綁犯人的瀆職舉動、並且掌握到主導權時，在心裡大笑激將法果然屢試不爽的瑟特已經一臉快意地享受著少尉出色又賣力的口淫服務。

被唾液浸染得淋漓油亮的粗壯肉棒在口腔內進出時發出滋溜滋溜的聲響，瑟特的分身早已勃起到猙獰，還沒把整根納入嘴中就感覺到前端頂在喉頭的深喉感，吞吐越漸難受的裘諾雙眼浮上一層水氣。

不知為何，明明他才是主導的一方，但身體卻似乎越來越被男人牽著走。

鼻間的信息素、耳邊的淫靡水聲、還是嘴中火熱的陽物，感官接收到的一切都在輕輕撩撥著裘諾，不但讓他邊含邊忘我地扭起腰來、光裸的臀部微微擺動，被塞得滿當的嘴裡還時不時溢出幾聲軟膩的呻喘。

連替男人口交都能得到快感嗎？瑟特瞥向少尉又微微抬起的半勃男莖，在心裡暗自給裘諾下了個真騷的評論後，眼神也饒有興致地移到他身上。

生做Beta的性別、懷有Alpha的能力與傲氣、但卻有著一副Omega的淫蕩身體，三種性別的特徵匯集在同一人身上，甚至還被自己的信息素誘發成聞得到Alpha氣味的體質，從某方面來說，裘諾這個不得志的軍人還真是個不得了的寶貝。

既不會像Alpha本能地散發排斥同類的信息素、也不會像Omega那樣麻煩到每次上床前都要戴套子及止咬器，更不會像一般的Beta一樣在床上缺乏協調力，因為裘諾不只感應得到他的氣味、還會隨之放飛欲望，絲毫沒有放抗的念頭。

跟裘諾做愛除了能滿足控制欲外、更可以體驗到毫無負擔的性愛，畢竟Beta雖然跟Omega一樣有著生殖腔，但生育率極低，即使天天照三餐在他體內成結射精也不見得會懷孕。

根本是......最適合拿來獻給戰士當洩欲對象的人選。

他的牢獄生活還需要一段時間才會結束，在這座枯燥無趣的地下牢房裡，將高高在上的軍官調教成一見自己就會發情的性奴或許是個打發時間的有趣遊戲，瑟特暗自盤算著，善於操控信息素的他悄無聲息地再次加重牢裡的動情香氣。

裘諾已經被信息素催情到全身燙軟、血脈賁張，他的確很想騎上去舒暢一番，但帶著Alpha獨特雄膻味的津液卻讓他舔得有些欲罷不能，或許是無法成為Alpha的彌補心態使然，裘諾虔誠地握住從來不會在Beta身上看見的傲人男根、執拗地將不屬於Beta的氣味一一吞下腹。

「這樣就對了，親愛的少尉，多吃些我的東西，說不定Alpha精華攝取多了，之後真有機會變成你朝思暮想的Alpha體質。」

瑟特調笑完還作勢挺了挺胯，將自己的分身往溫嫩口腔深處撞：「少尉？如何？想進補一下嗎？」

「別得意忘形了！」瑟特下品的發言總算讓裘諾忍不住紅著臉回斥：「你是Alpha又怎樣！我才不稀罕你這東西！」

如果紅潤的唇瓣跟自己的肉棒間沒牽出一條曖昧銀絲的話，裘諾這聲反駁或許會比較有說服力，至少不會像隻奶垢還卡在嘴角就嚷著自己早已斷奶獨立的小幼犬一樣，光吼就惹人發笑。

瑟特被自己腦中突然閃過的可愛畫面給逗得忍不住彎起嘴角，他刻意用看似求饒實則催促的語氣淡道：「不稀罕我的東西？那還不趕緊幫我穿上褲子別做了，放過我吧。」

明明是你害我變這樣的，還叫我放過你！到底是誰該放過誰啊？裘諾簡直被瑟特這個無恥的始作俑者氣到說不出話，真是勾引的人喊非禮！

兩人在一陣無聲的瞪視後，裘諾突然站起身用力把瑟特推倒在床，麻利地將瑟特雙手改綁在床頭，雙腳的鐵鍊改銬在床尾兩側，確定男人無法動彈後，他矯健的修長雙腿順勢跨跪在他腰側兩旁。

「又要搞獄內強姦了嗎？」

瑟特的問話差點沒讓裘諾暈過去，他懶得吐嘈男人得了便宜還賣乖的用詞，直接順著答道：「對，就是強姦，你給我乖乖躺好！」

雖然男人可恨，但現在最重要的還是先排解生理需求，誘發情慾的信息素已經熏得他腦袋糊成一片，感覺全身的血液快被體內那團慾火燒乾了，後面習慣被填滿的那處也空虛得要死，裘諾嚥了嚥口水，還殘留在嘴中的腥膻味讓他理智漸失，不行了，他好想要......

在欲望的驅使下，裘諾身體前傾，單手撐在床上，另一手往後伸向翹起的臀部，手指潛入股溝，發現臀間早已濕成一片。

到底是做了多少次才讓一個根本沒有發情期的Beta變成會像Omega分泌腸液的體質？裘諾對自己的身體變化感到羞恥，但手指仍不受控地往麻癢的源頭探。

滑膩的凹陷才擠入一個指節，裘諾隨即難以抑制地顫了一下，僅僅是用手指擴張，被貫穿的鮮明記憶就湧上腦海，從前靠後庭得到的一次次快感體驗讓他邊鬆緩穴口邊輕喘，不過中途又自覺丟臉而緊咬下唇，不讓丟臉的呻吟流洩出去。

裘諾想在討人厭的Alpha犯人面前維持最後的尊嚴，但這副死命隱忍的模樣卻讓底下的瑟特看了更加興奮，少尉雙頰緋紅、咬唇閉眼、翹起的腰臀還難耐地不停扭動，瑟特本來還一派輕鬆地想著該怎麼調侃裘諾這股不輸發情期Omega的浪勁，但眼前的色情畫面卻讓他不自覺入迷，不但越看越覺得喉頭乾窒，連呼吸也逐漸加重。

「少尉，你的衣服還穿在身上。」

被瑟特一提醒，裘諾才想起軍服不能弄髒而急忙脫下，露出一身線條分明又勻稱光滑的男體，瑟特其實根本沒有關注裘諾那幾塊練出成果的胸腹肌，因為他的目光全在對方胸前那兩側早已硬如石子的小點。

他還沒搞過少尉的乳頭，但沒關係，來日方長，未來他多的是機會讓那兩朵又小又淡的蓓蕾綻放出最誘人的殷紅，瑟特有些興奮地深呼了一口氣：

「監視器關了嗎？」

咬唇憋聲的裘諾輕頷，口頭上說得再厭惡都是騙人的，身體的反應最是誠實，會特地把監視器關掉不就是知道下來會發生這種事嗎？裘諾自嘲地想，每一次巡邏其實都是一次期待，在即將到來的強烈快感面前，被囚犯在性事方面以下犯上的不甘心早已被他拋諸腦後。

手指在後穴搗鼓了一會兒後，裘諾跨跪在瑟特腰旁，握住那根被口水及腺液滋潤得瑩亮的巨物，將肉頭對准自己的穴口後小心翼翼地往下坐。

「唔、操嗯、啊......太哈......」

前端才一擠進，裘諾隨即有了想咒罵瑟特那話兒沒事長這麼大幹嘛的衝動，無奈一張嘴就是不成句子的喘吟，皺窄的小洞被龜頭一寸寸撐圓，身體被異物侵入的不適與性器毫無縫隙密合時的滿足同時襲上裘諾，所有感官彷彿都集中到身下那一處。

在漫長的結合過程中，他能清晰地感受到自己的臀穴是如何一口一口吞進肉棒、也能鮮明地感受到盤據在粗壯陽根上的條條突筋，甬道裡被撐得滿脹的充實感讓他舒服地連呼吸都打著顫。

被欲望支配的裘諾才將男根吞納到一定的深處後就開始動了起來，先是前後擺臀讓窄道適應埋進體內的火熱後、緊接著雙手撐在瑟特身上開始小幅度上下搖動，口中的短促呻吟隨著自己起蹲的頻率叫喘出聲。

「哈、哈、裡面好漲......嗯哈、啊......」

裘諾照著自己可承受的力道不停上下晃動，熟門熟路地將淺處的敏感點頻頻往大龜頭撞，性器磨擦前列腺帶來的強烈快感刺激著每一寸穴肉，甬道絞得男莖更緊不說，連自發性分泌的愛液也越磨越多，每一次活塞都能聽見被搗弄的咕咚水聲。

不只裘諾徹底深陷情欲，自己送上門的飢渴小穴也讓瑟特性致大漲。

少尉結實的窄臀不只外觀看起來漂亮挺翹，連裡邊一縮一放的蠕咬都格外緊彈有力，勃發的分身才一埋進就被溫熱的內壁爭先恐後地緊纏不放，豐沛的滑膩淫液充當潤滑效果，被這麼一口溫潤又緊致的肉穴主動套弄，饒是在性事上總表現游刃有餘的瑟特也有些把持不住。

看著俊俏的少尉現在正滿臉潮紅地在自己身上快活，沾滿淫液的大腿內側泛著水光、還垂著一條前列腺液的半勃男莖在前方甩動不停，香豔的視覺衝擊讓瑟特頓時興起想用力操幹這男人的強烈衝動。

瑟特緊握著被縛的雙手，咬住牙根、盡量維持臉上的從容：「......少尉，舒服嗎？」

裘諾邊上下顛盪邊大喘著氣，一張嘴就喊出叫床聲的他只能無力地用點頭的方式回應。

見裘諾已經完全卸下警戒，瑟特加強釋放Alpha信息素，才一聞到男人身上濃郁的催情體香，除了前方已經洩過一次的分身瞬間勃起以外，如同火上澆油般爆增的欲望讓裘諾整個身體堪不住地軟了下來，只能趴在瑟特身上拼命喘氣。

「想不想要更舒服？」

瑟特的發言讓裘諾恍惚地緩緩抬起頭，那雙沒了焦距又蒙上一層霧氣的失神雙眼看起來很是可憐、但也性感得讓瑟特的忍耐瀕臨極限，他深呼一口氣：「......把我解開。」

「解開......？」裘諾迷糊地複讀一次後，尚存一絲理智的他吃力地搖搖頭：「不可能、我不可能替你鬆綁......」

「你可以不用完全鬆綁，只要解開束在一起的手，讓我像平常那樣，戴著手銬腳鐐就好。」

比起雙手綁起，只戴手銬能恢復些許行動能力......他就是因為擔心瑟特會在做愛時趁機攻擊才會捆住他的雙手，明明瑟特每次都會故意引誘鬆綁，怎麼這一次他卻無法像往常那樣斷然拒絕？

「親愛的少尉，你不是想舒服嗎？」瑟特啞著嗓，用充滿磁性的沙啞聲線及生平最大的耐心勸誘正猶豫不決的裘諾：

「你只要解開我的手，讓我幹你，我就可以插進你體內最深處、操開你的生殖腔，讓你舒服到欲仙欲死。」

理性最終仍敵不過欲望，裘諾開首例鬆綁了瑟特雙手雙腳，為了以防萬一，裘諾將電擊的控制器拿在手上，兩人換了個體位，平常都是自己居上位的騎乘式，這是他第一次躺在床上張腳等著男人來操，裘諾有些警戒地看著站在床邊蓄勢待發的瑟特：

「......僅此一次，下不為例。」

瑟特扭了扭頸，嘴角扯出一道自信的弧度：「放心，我會讓你一次就上癮。」

由於手銬腳鐐讓四肢伸展的範圍有限，無法大力拉開裘諾雙腿，於是瑟特接過枕頭、墊在裘諾腰下，將裘諾的臀部托高、雙腿架在自己肩上，跪坐在對方腿間，接著扶住沾滿體液的粗勃分身，對准裘諾半懸空的肛口後，虎腰一挺，一股作氣地直直插進濕滑的肉穴。

「不唔、啊啊啊───！」

這不是他的初夜，但跟以往都由自己主導的性事比起來，瑟特這一記有技巧的深插卻讓他有種實實在在被男人破身的錯覺。

後方第一次接受非主動性的侵入，裘諾這才知道先前自己坐在男人身上搖的抽插有多小兒科。

瑟特長驅直入的力道太猛，跟自己以往溫吞的頻率完全不同，光是快又有力的擺腰速度就夠讓裘諾吃不消了，粗長的巨物還在窄穴裡快速進出，像是要把腸壁磨擦出火，敏感的前列腺也毫不含糊地被重重碾壓，一波波如浪潮般的洶湧快感幾乎讓裘諾招架不住。

「你、你停......唔等等......」瑟特忍耐已久後的爆發衝刺讓習慣慢磨淺插的裘諾很不適應，他搖著頭想中止男人的暴行，但瑟特卻在此時惡意攻擊裘諾的敏感點，屌頭朝甬道淺處那塊突起的軟肉又頂又磨，把裘諾撞得啊啊亂叫，連句完整的句子都說不出來。

瑟特才刻意蠻撞沒幾下，裘諾嘴中的叫停很快就變成一聲聲甜膩的呻吟，菊心似乎特別喜歡被如此高強度責罰，越是刺激前列腺、高熱的甬道就絞纏得男莖更緊，再加上這毫無著力點的體位帶來的懸空感讓裘諾下意識夾緊臀肌，連拔出時都能感受到穴肉緊緊吸附柱身的挽留。

瑟特實在被裘諾這銷魂的小屁股夾得舒爽非常，於是他禮尚往來地挺動下身，一會兒在敏感點畫圓搔刮、一會兒又猛力突撞，節奏忽急忽緩、力道有柔有重，越搗越多的滑膩淫水在抽插中濺濕兩人交合處，每一次進出都能聽見淫穢的咕啾聲，在肉棒刻意的研磨頂弄下，被專攻腺體的裘諾很快就迎來今晚第二次射精高潮。

「少尉，你看起來舒服極了。」

看著裘諾洩精後用雙手遮住眼睛的難堪模樣，瑟特趁機將身子前傾，讓裘諾搭在肩上的腳被往前壓得呈現倒V型：「我要全部進去了。」

瑟特語畢，隨即利用身體下壓的重量將剩下的小半截男莖擠入仍在抽搐的後穴裡，他能明顯感覺到甫高潮的甬道深處有一個不停泌出愛液的小口正強力吸縮著，於是他迫不及待地直搗禁地。

但才一碰上那處粗糙的凹陷，仍在高潮餘韻的裘諾立刻像被電擊般身體劇烈顛抖一下，腹部一陣酸澀，隱密的小口也無預警地噴薄出一小汩熱液澆淋在男人的龜頭上。

「少尉，感覺到了嗎？這是你的生殖腔。」甬道的劇烈縮絞讓瑟特爽利地呼了口氣，看著裘諾那一副絲毫不懂這未知快感到底是從哪來的驚恐模樣，他邊挺胯邊好心地解釋道：

「一般Beta的生殖腔都是萎縮閉口的，不過少尉大概是太常被強制發情，腔口自己開了個小縫，你後面的水就是從這裡流出來的，照這情形，再多做幾次就能完全操開這兒了。」

瑟特解說時還不忘朝那處凹陷輕撞幾下，彷彿要把魂丟飛似的絕頂快感讓裘諾整個人顫抖不止，腦袋也霎時清醒了些，他發現自己體內的碩大似乎想對脆弱的腔口進行更進一步的侵略，危機感上腦的他立刻掙扎起來：

「不......瑟特、別進來、我不要......停、停下！」瑟特對裘諾的抗拒置若罔聞，反而藉著上位優勢及Alpha與生俱來的力氣硬壓住對方，打算一股作氣捅進那口溫暖濕嫩的窒腔。

命令被違抗再加上被Alpha用力氣制服的壓迫感讓裘諾徹底慌了，身上的男人推也推不開、侵略性十足的粗長巨根也一直往體內深搗，他情急之下連忙按下手中的控制器，電擊手銬讓瑟特動作頓時停滯，裘諾趁機抬腳踢開身上的瑟特。

「......這算什麼？」

瑟特握著被電疼的手腕，低沉的嗓音中明顯透露出性致被打斷的怒氣，連稱謂都直接省略：「你真是我遇過最掃興的床伴。」

裘諾迅速從床上爬起，心有餘悸道：「我、我就說我不要了！」

「不要？自己爽完了就說不要，你不只掃興、床品也爛得可以。」

瑟特話一出，裘諾這才發現瑟特的分身還是硬脹的狀態，自己都洩了兩次了但對方卻連一次都還沒射，到底是瑟特太持久、還是自己真的只顧著爽而忽略了對方？

雖然犯人沒資格跟身為獄長的他講求公平，但他一向不喜歡虧欠別人，於是裘諾讓瑟特坐在床邊，自己則面對面坐上他的大腿，雙手攀著他的肩，拿回主導權後就自行上下搖動，用坐式騎乘的方式繼續方才未完成的性交。

或許是下意識想安撫瑟特的怒氣，裘諾這次不但討好似地主動收緊內壁、還破天荒讓瑟特射在自己體內，被滾燙的男精強力澆灌的同時，裘諾也痙攣地射出第三波稀薄的精水，一起達到高潮的兩人忍不住緊抱住彼此。

裘諾圈抱住瑟特的頸部不停喘氣，他已經精疲力盡、甚至做到腦袋有些發暈，怎知在嗅到男人頸後的Alpha信息素後，他竟發現自己下腹居然又有感覺了。

再做下去他會精盡人亡的！此處不宜久留！

於是裘諾連忙從瑟特的腿上跳下來，拿紙巾稍微擦拭一番後就慌亂地穿起衣服、想趕緊逃離這個彌漫著迷香的空間，裘諾完全沒有發現，身後的瑟特正用一雙欲望未獲饜足而恨不得將其生吞活剝的凌厲目光死盯著他。

直到裘諾倉皇離開地下室後，瑟特才朝他離去的背影沉聲道：

「......你就好好祈禱之後不會落在我手上吧，少尉。」

tbc

────

──

雖然不是重點但還是po一下  
參考wiki的軍階等級↓

[ ](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/202010251337428e0.jpg)

ps1  
希洛奇就是本田（日文＂廣＂的發音為hiroki）  
給他柏樹味信息素也是因為柏樹日文hinoki跟hiroki差一個字ww

ps2  
抱歉讓我搞黃一下因為我真的很想貼體位圖x  
社長最後那個體位是這個↓

[](https://blog-imgs-142.fc2.com/y/o/r/yorkshire04/fc2blog_202010251136353f6.jpg)

( ~~聽說可以in很深的體位~~ x)

社長的信息素味道下一章才會揭曉  
希望我晚上趕得完二更qq，如果趕不上的話就26號哈！  
祝社長生日快樂///


End file.
